DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) Support is requested for organizing the 12th Conference on Hemoglobin Switching to take place June 9-13, 2000. It will represent a gathering of molecular biologists, cell biologists, developmental biologists, and clinical investigators who are directly involved with studies on molecular biology of globin genes and hemopoietic cell differentiation. The duration of the conference is three days. International participation is anticipated.